The One That Stayed Behind
by Reina Grayson
Summary: What if Flamebird (OC) stayed behind to try and save Mt Justice. Rated T for medical talk and jokes.


Another idea that has been in my head, but I wanted to finish When Birds Meet An Arrow before I did a few one shots and a maybe three to four chapter story.

* * *

After Kaldur'ahm took Impulse, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle; Nightwing worked at getting the inhibitor collars of himself, Superboy, Wolf and Flamebird. The twins were there before Impulse and Beetle even returned with Kaldur's tracking device. The fire controller was checking some systems in the computer and Nightwing was monitoring the news for any reports of more runaways.

Once her collar had been put on, her strength immediately left her since her body temperature was based on her Meta power.

"Get Conner out of here." Flamebird told her brother after her collar was removed.

"I'm not leaving you here." Nightwing said.

"Look, a few days ago I was talking to Impulse, and he told me that the cave was completely destroyed. That's one thing that led to his present being so messed up. I can contain the blast and save the cave." Flamebird said.

Nightwing was about to object but he saw the determined look on her face and knew there was no talking her out of it. He walked over to Sphere and she transformed into the S-Cycle and Conner, Wolf and the ex-protégé to the Dark Knight boarded the vehicle and headed out. Just as they were out the hanger door, the bomb that Kaldur left was armed and after a minute, the explosion started.

Flamebird stood there and concentrated all of her power on the coming intensity of the explosion and she was able to control it. The problem was that it was stronger than she anticipated, but she didn't know its strength as she was on another mission when the team and League went to Malina Island after the Kroloteans.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Outside the cave, as the S-Cycle chased after Kaldur, Conner couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong. He wanted to leap out of the cycle and go after Flamebird, but Nightwing grabbed his arm as the Kryptonian turned around.

"We have to get her out of there." Conner said with rage coming out in his voice.

"No, she has to do this, Impulse told her something about the future and she doesn't want it to come to that." Nightwing said as he fought with his friend to try and calm him down.

"What are you saying; that you're sacrificing her?!" Conner remarked; anger had replaced the rage in his voice.

"Look, we all do things to protect others, and from the way she talked about it, losing the cave was part of the reason Impulse's present was messed up." Nightwing said, and just then there was a small part of the cave that did collapse.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Within the cave, Flamebird was losing the battle with the explosion, but she did focus the remainder of her strength on getting the blast out with only minimal damage to the cave. With her will to protect guiding her, Flamebird moved the entire explosion into a single line and sent it into the wall that faced the sea.

One thing the fire controller didn't think about was that when the explosion hit the wall to go out, the rocks were blown all over the place, and most of them landed on the 19 year old heroine.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

On the Flyer, Kaldur and Tigress were surprised that the explosion didn't destroy the whole cave, but then they thought about it, and were regretting the explosion even more.

Impulse and Beast Boy woke up and saw the explosion and Impulse cried out, but he was also relieved that the entire place wasn't gone. Beast Boy called out along with the speedster from the future, but nothing could be done. With that done, the Flyer headed for the rendezvous point to deliver the three captured heroes to The Light's partner.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Nightwing and Superboy along with Wolf headed toward the mountain and they were met by Mal who was already on his way to the cave.

"What happened?" Mal asked.

"Kaldur attacked the cave, and left a bomb; Flamebird's still in there." Nightwing said as he ran past the team's mission controller.

Mal and Superboy were right behind the Blüdhaven hero and started sifting through the rubble after they got through the hole that was blown into the mountain. It didn't take long before Wolf was howling and scratching at a part of the rubble and when the three heroes got over there and moved the rocks, Flamebird was laying there bloody and Nightwing could tell that her right arm and leg were broken, and he was positive there were other injuries.

"I should have fought you harder." Conner said to Nightwing; looking at the girl he had come to see as a little sister.

All three were now speechless and suddenly, Miss Martian arrived. She was shocked to see Flamebird in this state.

"Miss M, can you lift her without putting her in more pain." Nightwing asked, and Miss Martian could feel the fear and anguish radiating off of her team leader.

M'gann did as Nightwing asked, using her telekinesis to lift the unconscious and barely breathing Flamebird. It wasn't two seconds later that Captain Marvel and Captain Atom were there, and had a gurney with them.

"Let's get her to the Hall then we can discuss things after she's stabilized." Captain Atom, the Leader of the League said.

Nightwing only nodded as the gurney was moved to the zeta tubes, which Captain Marvel got up and running. Miss Martian went in with Flamebird and they headed to the hall, Captain Marvel and Captain Atom looked at Nightwing and Superboy before each headed into the tubes and they were on their way to the hall. The two League members were the last ones out.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Three Hours Later

Nightwing was sitting in the library with a mug in his hands, but he wasn't really drinking the coffee in it.

"Recognized Kid Flash B03"

"What…Happened?" Wally angrily asked as he stepped out of the zeta tube.

"It was necessary." Nightwing said, not looking at his old friend.

"It better have been. Spill." Wally said.

"Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He had already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's bloodstream; and he used the raid on the cave to pass on essential Intel. A flash drive with, among other things, tracking software to locate the tag." Nightwing explained.

"Like that's all he did." Wally said as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Nightwing a glare.

"Wally, he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I'd get us out of them." Nightwing informed Wally.

"He took three more hostages, members of your team. And not only that, but because of him, your sister is lying in med bay in critical condition." Wally said as he stepped in front of Nightwing. "Dick, you left Reiena there and now it's not even sure if she'll make it."

Nightwing seemed to change in attitude, but Wally was the one that realized what he said.

"She wanted to save the cave; she said Impulse told her the cave was completely destroyed in his time. Wally, you know Rei as well as I do, and there was no convincing her to leave." Nightwing said as he, followed by Wally headed to med bay.

"She was weak enough after that collar was put on her, and then you abandon her to make chasing Kaldur look legit." Wally said as he seemed ready to punch his friend.

"You know how stubborn she can be." Nightwing stated as he and the speedster arrived at Flamebird's bedside.

The fire controller had her right arm and leg in casts, her chest was wrapped, thanks to Black Canary, and the nearby x-ray was showing that she had five broken ribs, and it was a miracle that not one of them had punctured a lung. Flamebird was also wearing an oxygen mask since she probably inhaled smoke, so that was a precaution.

Nightwing had to give Wally credit; since this was the worst he'd ever seen her in their ten years as heroes. Every time she was ever hurt, he was beside her until she woke up.

"Wally, can you give Nightwing and I a few minutes." A familiar voice said.

"Sure, Black Canary." Wally responded, and with that he left the room.

"I should have drug her out with us, but she wanted to stay." Nightwing said.

"I know how you feel, I've seen you like this every time she was hurt, but your sister did stop the entire cave from being destroyed." Black Canary reminded the 19 year old.

"I still can't forgive myself, and Conner even wanted to go back after her, but I stopped him." Nightwing said as he reached up and removed his domino mask.

Black Canary was surprised at Dick's disregard for his identity, he's always careful about it, but she attributed this move to the fact that he couldn't hold his tears back anymore. Canary knew that he needed some time and headed out.

"I'm sorry sis, if I had insisted you come with us, or even let Conner head back in, you wouldn't be in as bad a shape." Dick said.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Wally was still sitting in the library when Canary arrived and entered the zeta tubes. The speedster was thinking about Reiena, but he was also thinking about Artemis. How could he let Nightwing talk her into going undercover after being 'murdered'. Sure she agreed, but still it was hard being away from the woman he loved. What makes all of this worse is that now his mind was contemplating the fact that their friend, Kaldur could be a triple agent.

The speedster wanted to go back into med bay and yell about Artemis; how she was in danger with this plan, but he knew that Dick needed some time alone.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

After the Flyer arrived at the Manta Sub and Kaldur was officially introduced to the light, he headed to his quarters, and Tigress was waiting there.

"Father told me that Flamebird was caught in the explosion, and that even though the cave was not completely destroyed, it would take months to get it operational." Kaldur told his right hand.

"I figured she was still in there, from what you told me about that bomb, it should have obliterated the cave." Tigress said, now revealed in Kaldur's eyes, to be Artemis. "Any idea how bad her injuries are?"

"According to Father, from the way the explosion did occur, she could be in critical condition."

Artemis didn't know what to say, and Kaldur was almost in mourning. He had lost the love of his life, Tula, to a mission while she was Aquagirl; and now he was facing the fact that he might lose the girl he helped gain control of her powers.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Three Days Later

Nightwing had never left the hall over the past few days, but he couldn't, not while his sister was still unconscious, even if part of it was from the pain medication. Everyone from Robin to Batgirl, and even Wonder Woman along with Black Canary tried to get him to leave and get some rest, but when he didn't move, everyone knew that he needed time.

He did fall asleep sitting at Flamebird's bedside, but was aroused from the sleep when he heard a change in his twin's breathing. When Nightwing looked up, he was met by the whites of his sister's domino mask.

"Hey, you feeling the aster?" Nightwing asked.

"No, feeling DISasterous. What happened?" Flamebird asked as Nightwing took her mask off.

"When you got the explosion to go out of the cave and cause minimal damage, the debris blasted toward you." Nightwing said.

"Right, I couldn't contain the explosion any longer, so I figured I'd get it out of the cave." Reiena said as Nightwing removed his own mask (Couldn't let everyone know who he was).

"Dick, you've been crying." Reiena said when she saw his bloodshot and red rimmed blue eyes.

"Couldn't help it, we didn't know what kind of condition you were in, or if there was any internal bleeding. We had to stop the pain medication to see if you would even wake up." Dick said looking at his sister.

"No wonder I feel like I was run over by a semi." Reiena said as she tried to sit up.

Dick was standing in a heartbeat and helping her get into a sitting position so she would be more comfortable. Even though both were careful, Reiena still flinched at the pain in her ribs.

"How many ribs broken?" The fire controller questioned after the pain subsided.

"Five, along with your right arm and leg." Dick said as Reiena looked at her right hand extremities.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door to Med Bay. "Hey, feeling up to visitors yet?"

"Hey, Wally." Reiena said, not worried about how she felt, it was always helpful when Wally came to see her while she was injured.

"What brought you back?" Dick said.

"I came to check on Rei. I'm not that heartless, Dick." Wally said.

"You guys fought about the undercover mission, huh." Reiena stated, reading the way to the 19 year old had asked his question.

"Kaldur knew the power of that bomb, and yet he left you guys there. Sure Dick and Conner got out with Sphere and Wolf, but you stayed behind." Wally said, concern in his voice.

"I'm sure Dick told you that I talked to Impulse; he said that without the cave, there was nowhere safe to hide from the invasion." Reiena said, Dick finally knowing more than he was told at the cave.

"Well, the cave is still there, but right now I'm more worried about Artemis." Wally said, happy that his second cousin may have a chance growing up in the future, at least until they have defeated The Light's partner.

"Trust me, even if something did happen, she can take care of herself. I mean she took Dick down with a surprise kick and when he was disoriented leg swiped him." Reiena said, thinking back on when she saw Artemis attack her brother to keep up appearances.

"Hey, I got her off of me didn't I?" Dick said.

"Yea, I'm sure Bette loves that flexibility." Reiena joked.

Wally was surprised, but not really, since he knew Dick had dated about half the girls he knew on the team. The two boys sat at Reiena's bedside and the just talked, hoping to take the fire controller's mind off of the pain she was in.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Forty Years Later

The invasion had happened, but some people that could escape the invaders were able to make it to Mt. Justice as they knew that the cave would have the needed security systems to protect them.

"Wow, this place is so crash, so this is where Grandpa was when the League first formed." The small brown headed boy said as he zipped around.

"That's right Bart; Flash and the whole league used this place, then from what I know, your second cousin and his team of teenage heroes used it when they formed a covert team." Nathanial informed his friend.

"Come on, Nat, you have to know more, I mean you fought grandpa in the past." Bart said.

"Let's just see if there's any food around the outside of the mountain, then we can talk more." Nat said as he headed to the exit door of the mountain and looked out to see if the coast was clear.

* * *

Okay, so to clear up a couple of things.

1. If you're thinking about that hole in the side of the cave, wouldn't it be common sense that the hole was patched up somehow over forty years.

2. The part of the episode, Darkest, where Kaldur explains that Nightwing is a normal human and Conner a human/kryptoian hybrid clone as reason to leave them. He told his team that taking Flamebird would only kill her prematurely and the partner would not be happy that they sent a dead meta; well you get the idea. I just didn't know if I could do justice to the scene itself if I attempted it.


End file.
